


Silent

by Cgirl1981



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Before Queen was famous, F/M, John Deacon angst, Life changes for John Deacon and Veronica Tetzlaff, band lives together in a flat, everyone in last year of college, kinda a mystery until the end, you’re my best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cgirl1981/pseuds/Cgirl1981
Summary: John Deacon deals with a big life change by going silent for the day.





	Silent

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before Queen was famous. The band is in their last year of college ( uni ) and recording their first album. The band mates live in a flat together. Veronica and John have been dating for 3 years.

“John dear, are you ok?”

John throws the blankets off his head and turns onto his back in his bed. He rubs the sleep out of his eyes and looks up at Freddie,who is leaning over him. John doesn’t say anything and just continues to stare at Freddie. 

“John you should be out of bed already. You’re going to be late for class”. Freddie looks at his watch to confirm the time. “Are you sick?” Freddie touches John’s forehead to check his temperature. “ You don’t feel hot. Come on what’s wrong?” Freddie raises his eyebrows and waits for a response from John. John just continues to stare up at Freddie but doesn’t say a word. “ why are you not talking? What is this?” A frustrated Freddie throws his hands up and sits down on the side of the bed. He starts to rub a hand through John’s hair. “ please John say something. Tell me what’s wrong. Please!” After a minute Freddie turns his head toward the door and yells Brian’s name. 

A minute later Brian comes into John’s room with his jacket on and school books in his hands. “What Freddie I have to leave. I have an exam in half an hour.” 

“ John won’t talk....at all. Nothing. Won’t tell me what’s wrong. Doesn’t answer my questions.” Freddie brushes a hand across John’s cheek. “Please John. Say something”. John shifts in bed and pulls himself into a sitting position but still doesn’t say anything. 

“What’s wrong John? Are you sick? Feeling a little sad or something ?” Brian waits for an answer to his questions and when he doesn’t get any response from a silent John he looks at Freddie. “Freddie, I don’t know what’s wrong. Why did you think I would know what to do?” 

“ You’re the smartest person I know. I though you could do some talking magic and get him to talk to us.” Freddie puts a hand on Johns shoulder and turns to Brian “ I know you have to leave but what should I do?” 

Brian shrugs “ you’re going to be home all day, right? So let him be for now. Make sure he’s ok and maybe make sure he eats and everything but otherwise.” Brian shrugs again “ we’ll see how he is later.” Brian gives John a big smile. “ John you know we love you, right? Ok sorry I’m really going to be late now. Bye, see you guys later”. Brian leaves the room quickly and screams Roger’s name. 

Freddie hears the slam of the front door and turns back to John, who has laid back down and is pulling the blankets up to his chin. The singer rubs a hand through John’s hair quickly and asks “ do you want some breakfast?” John turns over on his right side and closes his eyes. Freddie takes a defeated deep breath. “ I guess you just need more rest. I’ll wake you up for lunch”. Freddie moves off the bed and adds “John if you want to talk about anything at all today just come to me. I want to hear everything and anything you want to say”. Before Freddie leaves the room he says in a clear voice to John “ I love you like a brother Deacy”. 

The rest of the day is mundane and still silent from John. Freddie brings John lunch in bed and tries to ask him more questions in order to get the bassist to talk. John silently eats his lunch and stares at Freddie at the same time. Freddie eventually puts the empty plate and glass on the nightstand next to johns bed and turns to him. “ John we all love you”. Freddie wraps his arms around John and gives him a big hug. John starts to squirm at Freddie’s embrace after awhile but Freddie stays firm in his hug. “No,please feel this hug. We love you”. Freddie moves away from the bassist after a few minutes and adds “ please come talk to me when you want”. Freddie leaves the room with the dirty dishes and John leans against the headboard and stares into space. 

A few hours later Roger returns from his classes and loudly storms into John’s room. John looks up from the textbook he was silently reading at his desk and looks at Roger. Roger stands next to John’s desk and yells “ so you’re not talking. Is it some kind of protest? Are you not happy with the band?” John just continues to stare at roger. Roger yells even louder “ come on, say something. You know you want to, come on.” Roger moves closer to John and is inches away from Johns nose now. Freddie enters the room to find the two men so close to each other and just staring each other down. 

“ what the hell are you doing Roger, yelling at John?” Freddie starts to gently push Roger away from John. “ I said talk to him. Not fucking yell”. 

Roger steps a bit back from John but continues to look at him and says loudly ” trying to provoke him and get him to say something. John, come on Deacy!” John turns and faces the window and seems to stare out of it. Frustrated Roger rubs his hands on his face and yells “ fuck, what the hell?” 

Freddie pushes Roger out of the room and says at the same time “ come on. This isn’t doing any good.” 

Brian brings pizza home for dinner an hour later and John actually joins his roommates at the kitchen table. The bassist eats his pizza silently and looks down at the table as his roomates make small talk with each other. Eventually everyone at the table is done eating and Brian clears his throat in order to get John’s attention. Brian looks directly at John “ So John you have been silent all day. I guess everyone might need a day like this.” Brian sighs “But that’s it, just one day. This can’t continue tomorrow. You tell us what’s wrong or I’m bringing you to a psychiatrist.” The whole table holds their breathes and waits for any kind of answer or reaction from John. John looks down at his hands on the table and starts to quietly cry. 

Freddie gets up from the table and stands behind John and puts his hands on the bassists shoulders. “ John tell us, we love you. We just want to help”. John abruptly stands up from the table and runs into his room. The other roommates stare at each other across the table not sure what to do.

Brian gives a big sigh “ I have one more idea”. 

Near 11 o’clock at night Brian’s big idea walks into John’s room. It’s John serious girlfriend Veronica. She is followed by Freddie,Roger and Brian who all stand around John’s bed. John is sitting with his back against the headboard reading a novel. John is surprised to see Veronica and abruptly sits up straight in bed. John’s girlfriend sits on the edge of his bed “honey, the boys told me about today. They are really worried and so am I”. Veronica starts to play with John’s hair “ please say something for me john. My name, you love me, anything.” John pulls his legs up to his chest and hugs them but stays silent. Veronica continues “ is this about last night?” 

Brian is curious “ what happened last night?”

Veronica sighs “ I think he’s really freaked out by what I told him and he just kinda shut down”. Veronica takes her finger and lifts John’s chin “ is that it? You’re freaked out?” John slowly shakes his head yes and grabs Veronica’s hand. 

“He responded to you!” Freddie shrieks “ keep going, you have the touch”. 

Veronica squeezes John’s hand “ these are your best mates, let’s tell them”. John suddenly shakes his head no and pulls Veronica towards him. She continues “ come on. They will be supportive”. 

The other three roomates look at each other nervously and roger pipes up “ please tell us. This is making us more nervous”. 

Veronica stares into John’s eyes and silently tries to communicate with him. After a minute of no talking from John she starts “ I’m .....” 

John suddenly spurts out quietly “ I’m not ready for everyone to know”. Everyone in the room smiles wide and is relieved that John finally talked. 

Freddie starts to cry and hugs John “ oh thank god Deacy, I thought I would never hear your voice again”. Freddie finally pulls away from John “ now please tell us what’s happening. One of you is not sick with cancer?” 

John clears his throat and looks at Veronica “ you can tell them. It’s your body”. John looks at his roomates and smiles. 

“ I’m pregnant and due in July. I told John last night. He seemed a little quiet last night after but I didn’t realize he was this freaked out”. Veronica hugs John tightly and the couple kiss. 

The room erupts into happy yelling from Freddie, Roger and Brian. “oh my god, a little Deacy” Freddie keeps repeating over and over. Brian and Roger give hugs and congratulations to both John and Veronica.

When the room settles a bit John says to no one in particular “ I know it’s a joyous occasion but I’m still freaked out. Veronica’s parents are going to kill me. I’m just graduating college next spring. How am I going to support a wife and baby?” 

Brian proudly says to John “ hey you’ve got the whole band to help you both. It’s going to be ok”. The guitarist gives the couple a big smile. Freddie and Roger give John an encouraging nod. John takes a deep breath and looks around the room at all the smiling faces. He suddenly feels ok and not overwhelmed anymore.

“One step at a time and we will be ok” John says and turns to Veronica “ I’m sorry I was so freaked out. I don’t know why I did that. It was so stupid”. He shakes his head a little embarrassed. 

“Hey I love you and you have a lot on your plate already. A baby is a big life change”. Veronica gingerly kisses John again. “ it’s going to be ok”

John pulls away from Veronica after they are done kissing and gets out of bed and goes to his dresser. He takes something small from his top drawer and puts it in one of his pajama pockets. John stands in front of Veronica “ this isn’t how I wanted to do this but....”. John suddenly tries to fix his bed head and straighten his pajamas. “ I was planning on doing this the night of my graduation when all the hoopla of the day was over”. John takes the ring box out of his pocket and holds it up “ i bought this a year ago because I knew you were my soulmate the moment I met you. Veronica I love you with all my heart and soul. You’re my best friend. You’re my sunshine and I want you to know my feelings are true. I really love you. Will you marry me?” John gets down on one knee. 

Veronica starts to cry and gushes “ yes yes I love you”. John puts the ring on Veronica’s finger and the couple hug and kiss. “ I wasn’t expecting that”. Veronica says and continues to cry. 

Eventually everyone in the room hugs in a big group hug and everyone in the room has wet eyes with tears. “ wow this is not how I expected this day to end. From John being catatonic this morning, to a baby and wedding”. Brian excitedly says.


End file.
